<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for what ails you by HQcharbon (fleurdelester)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187444">for what ails you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdelester/pseuds/HQcharbon'>HQcharbon (fleurdelester)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Phone Calls, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Sick Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdelester/pseuds/HQcharbon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello?” he can hear the roughness in his voice as he speaks, and he hopes it doesn’t come across over the phone.<br/>“Kageyama?” Hinata’s voice is hesitant on the other side of the receiver, a pause just a second too long before speaking. “Are you feeling okay?”<br/>Straight to the point, then.<br/>“I’m feeling fine dumbass,” he says, but a cough bursts out to betray him, searing his lungs in the process<br/>-<br/>In which Kageyama's a little homesick, but he's also sick-sick, and Hinata helps cure all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kagehina Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for what ails you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/espercially/gifts">espercially</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phone ringing out jolts Tobio out of his sleep.</p><p>His head is groggy, his limbs are heavy, and his lungs burn as he gradually shifts himself to a sitting position. The mid-afternoon sun is shining brightly through the curtains the new apartment came with, clearly too thin to do their job. Squinting, he makes a mental note to order new ones.</p><p>By the time he’s fully come to, sitting upright in a bed that still feels foreign to him, just like everything else around him. He plucks the phone off the nightstand and feels his heart plummet when he sees the notification on his screen.</p><p>
  <em>Missed call: Hinata</em>
</p><p>He wasn’t homesick yet, per say. But all of the strangeness of having to navigate living in a new country where you don’t speak the language had caught up to him, and he’d been craving some familiarity and practically begged Hinata to call him when he was done practice this morning. Only he’d immediately crashed after lunch, the jet lag still impacting his sleeping schedule, and now he missed the call.</p><p>He wills himself to get a glass of water before calling back, at least to ease the dryness in his throat and the weight in his lungs from his extended sleep.</p><p>Just getting out of bed is an effort. His body heaves and cracks as he gets to his feet, feeling fully out of breath by the time he actually makes it to the kitchen.</p><p><em>This will all go away with a glass of water,</em> he thinks, pressing one of the many bottles from his fridge to his lips. <em>This will all go away and then I can call Hinata back.</em></p><p>He downs the entire bottle, and surprisingly, it does not work.</p><p>He still feels <em>awful</em>, and all he wants is to crawl back into his bed and sleep until tomorrow.</p><p>On the trek back to his bedroom, his phone starts ringing again, and as soon as he collapses back into the sheets, he picks up.</p><p>“Hello?” he can hear the roughness in his voice as he speaks, and he hopes it doesn’t come across over the phone.</p><p>“Kageyama?” Hinata’s voice is hesitant on the other side of the receiver, a pause just a second too long before speaking. “Are you feeling okay?”</p><p>Straight to the point, then.</p><p>“I’m feeling fine dumbass,” he says, but a cough bursts out to betray him, searing his lungs in the process.</p><p>“You’re sick aren’t you.”</p><p>It’s not a question. At this point Hinata has known him for years and can tell right away when something is wrong. Kageyama doesn’t have a tendency to keep things in when they’re important, but if he views it to be a minor inconvenience to the other person, he usually tends to minimize his problems. Hinata knows this, and they’ve discussed it multiple times; yet bringing up things are minor as catching a cold seem impossible for Kageyama sometimes.</p><p>Especially when they’re also going through such a life changing event as Kageyama moving to another continent.</p><p>He knows the move was hard on Hinata, too. They just started officially dating less than a year ago, and they felt like they were just getting started when Kageyama had to leave.</p><p>(Kageyama tried to reason that it wasn’t so different from when Hinata went to Brazil after high school, but he’d definitely lost that argument when Hinata pulled pouty eyes and exclaimed that it wasn’t even close to the same.)</p><p>All this to say, he didn’t want to burden Hinata with anything <em>more</em> than he had to.</p><p>But Hinata, the insightful boyfriend as ever, is privy to Kageyama’s tendencies. And he has a plan.</p><p>“Kageyama,” he instructs, his voice firm and distorted through the phone. “Is your internet set up yet?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he croaks, but before he gets a chance to elaborate, Hinata keeps speaking.</p><p>“I’m going to call you back but with video. Hang on.”</p><p>Hinata promptly hangs up, and only seconds later, his phone lights up again. He slides the answer bar to see Hinata, in all his pixelated glory, red-faced and sweaty in his apartment in Osaka.</p><p>“Hi,” Kageyama lets out without meaning to, his voice incredibly fond.</p><p>“Wow,” Hinata giggles. “You look worse for wear.”</p><p>“Shut up. I told you, I’m not sick.”</p><p>“And I’m not ahead of you by 3 wins. Two can play at that game, Yamayama.”</p><p>Kageyama doesn’t say anything, but he can see his lips tighten into a thin line on the corner of the screen, eliciting another laugh from Hinata.</p><p>“Fine, laugh at my misery. I can just hang up on you then.” Kageyama pouts, but his voice holds no malice.</p><p>Hinata’s smile doesn’t waver, but his eyes dim, his concern finally shining through. “I know it’s not the same as if I was there, but will you let me take care of you?”</p><p>“Huh?” Kageyama is interrupted by a cough. “What do you mean ‘let me take care of you’? You’re on the other side of the world, dumbass. Or did you forget about that all the sudden.”</p><p>“I was thinking maybe I could walk you through all the things I usually do for you when you’re sick?” Hinata’s cheeks are tinged pink, like he’s embarrassed at the idea. “Do you have any soup? Maybe you could make some and we can eat together.”</p><p>Kageyama thinks over his cupboard. Usually when he’s sick, Hinata makes him homemade noodle soup, or curry, depending on what they have in the apartment, but since he’s just moved in, his pantry is pretty bare. “I have some instant ramen. Will that work?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Hinata’s eyes light up, excited now. “Can you go and boil some water? I’ll make some too.”</p><p>His trek back to the kitchen feels extremely laborious, his lethargic body protesting the whole way. But for Hinata’s sake he sets a pot of water to boil, rifling through his cupboards for the small package of vegetable flavoured ramen.</p><p>Along the way, he makes small talk. (In reality, Hinata talks and Kageyama listens, but he’s more than content to listen to Hinata tell him all about the Jackal’s newest member, or anything else for that matter.)</p><p>He fixes himself the soup, without adding anything additional to give it more substance (but he sees Hinata chopping vegetables and boiling eggs on the other end of the screen).</p><p>They eat their noodles in silence, Hinata glancing up and meeting Tobio’s eyes before looking away.</p><p>Once the slurping is said and done, Kageyama raises an eyebrow at Hinata. “Let me guess, you’re going to tell me to take a shower next? Then take some medicine and go to bed?”</p><p>He smirks when Hinata’s eyes narrow in defeat. His boyfriend is so predictable.</p><p>It’s not that Kageyama gets sick often, but it does happen frequently enough that some time in their third year of high school Hinata had barged into his bedroom while he was down with a nasty case of the flu and bullied him into doing a bunch of things that would make him feel better.</p><p>Kageyama only got sick once or twice after they moved in together when Hinata got back from Brazil, but Hinata always took the time to follow through with the routine they’d used for years: soup, shower, medicine, bed.</p><p>It isn’t any different now. Even with the thousands of miles between them, Hinata is taking care of him.</p><p>Despite the distance, he feels a sense of comfort in the familiarity of the routine, Hinata never leaving the video call the whole time.</p><p>As they go through the routine, the symptoms ease, and his chest feels lighter from both the cleared congestion and the</p><p>Hours pass, and suddenly its 6pm, which means in Japan it’s….</p><p>“Hey, dumbass. Don’t you have practice tomorrow?”</p><p>Hinata yawns. “Yeah, but not until the afternoon.”</p><p>“But you should still go to sleep dumbass.”</p><p>“Yeah. You go to sleep too. I’ll be here in the morning when you wake up.”</p><p>They lie in their beds, and Kageyama stares at Hinata’s eyes as they steadily droop closed.</p><p>“Hey Hinata?” Kageyama asks, unsure if Hinata has fallen asleep or not. “Thanks for taking care of me.”</p><p>He gets a small hum in response, murmured from Hinata’s lips.</p><p>“Always.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>